Boys Will Be Boys
by Lanie Sparks
Summary: Lee and Amanda's sons do some surprising things that threaten to tear the family apart.


Disclaimer: The characters of Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon productions. The plot, however is mine. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended. 

Title: Boys Will Be Boys Author: Lanie Sparks Date: 1/30/99 Rating: PG Synopsis: Lee and Amanda's sons do some surprising things that threaten to tear their family apart. 

Lee and Amanda Stetson were spending a quiet evening at home with their children. They were sitting on their living room couch, helping 8-year-old twins Jenny and Matt with their homework. "You're doing great, Sweetheart." Amanda said, looking over Jenny's shoulder. "Mom, how come Phillip doesn't come see us very much?" Jenny asked. "Well, Jenny. He's a grown-up now. He has his own life. But I bet now that he just finished law school, he'll be around more often." "Why'd he have to move out anyway?" Matt wanted to know. "He just needed his own space when he went to college." Lee answered. "But Jamie didn't move out when he went to college." "But he will be, soon. He's starting medical school in the fall." "But why do they have to leave. Don't they like us anymore?" "Of course they do, Sweetheart." Amanda said. "It's just that they're trying to be their own men now and that's easier to do when they're not around your dad and me." "Don't forget, Phillip's coming over for dinner tomorrow night." Lee said. "Now, it's time for you two munchkins to head off to bed." "Do we have to?" Matt groaned. "Yes, you do." Amanda said. "Why can't we wait up til Jamie gets home?" "Because you've got school in the morning and there's no telling how late it will be when Jamie gets home. Now, scoot." Matt and Jenny kissed their parents goodnight and reluctantly headed to their rooms. "Now, Mrs. Stetson, what do you say we head off to bed ourselves." Lee said playfully as he reached for his wife. "Really, Lee. Don't you think we should at least wait until the kids are asleep?" He sighed. "I guess you're right." He started to pull away. "Hey, wait a minute. That doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other's company here. They're upstairs and we're down here, remember?" "Good point." He said as he pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you." he said breathlessly in between kisses. "I love you, too." She moved closer to him and kissed him again. Their moment together was interrupted by the slamming of the front door. Lee let out a sigh of frustration. "Jamie's home." He said as they broke apart. "How was your date, Sweetheart!" Amanda called. "I don't want to talk about it!" he yelled back as he thundered up the stairs. Lee and Amanda heard the door to his room slam. "That didn't sound good." Lee said. "I know. He must have had a fight with Beth." "Should I go talk to him? I've had more than my share of experience with woman trouble." "You'd better be talking about your past, Buster." "Of course. What else would I be talking about?" He said innocently. "What about Jamie?" "I think it's probably best to let him deal with this on his own for now. If he wants advise from one of us, he'll let us know." Amanda sighed. She knew what the right thing to do was in her head, but her heart was screaming to see her son in pain, but she knew that he was an adult and meddling would only make things worse. Oh well, she thought. If he needs me he knows I'll be here. "You're probably right. Now, where were we?" He said with a wicked grin as he turned back to her. Amanda returned his embrace, but her heart wasn't in it anymore. 

Billy Melrose walked into his office and sat down with his usual coffee and doughnut and was just about to start reading his newspaper when his phone rang. He threw the paper down and answered it. "Melrose, here." he said. "Morning, Billy." Dr Smyth said. "What's up?" "I think you need to take a look at your list of new recruits." "Why? Is there something irregular there?" he asked. He wasn't in the mood to play one of Dr. Smyth's games today. "Just forget the doughnut and look at that list, ok?" Billy searched through the files on his desk until he found the right one. "Ok, I've got the list in front of me. Now, what am I looking for?" "Look in the Ks." Billy ran his finger down the page until he saw what he was looking for. "You've got to be kidding! "Toodles!" Dr. Smyth said as he hung up. Billy hung up the phone and stared at the name on the list as if could make it go away simply by staring it down. He slammed the file folder down on his desk. "Damn!" he said, not quite sure what to do. 

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
